Document handling technology has begun the task of integrating the functions of a printer, a scanner, and a copy machine into a single multi-function peripheral. In an office environment, such multi-function peripherals are often linked to a computer or a network to enable users to print documents from their computers on the same network. Also individuals may use the multi-function peripheral as the office copy machine and as a scanner.
In addition, multi-function peripherals may also include a digital sender to transmit documents as electronic mail or as a facsimile. In an office environment, the digital sending functionality of a multi-function peripheral provides a public point of access for transmission of documents. That is to say, that multiple parties can employ the multi-function peripheral to scan a document for transmission to a third party. This functionality differs from the electronic mail function, for example, of a typical computer in an office environment in that the computer is usually assigned to a particular individual, often times with limited access to the computer by requiring passwords, etc. Since a computer is dedicated to a single individual, a user who transmits a document via electronic mail, for example, usually does not have to specify from whom the document has been sent as the electronic mail functionality contained therein will automatically indicate the user as the sender of the document transmission. In this case, the computer knows from whom the document has been sent, that is, the user associated with the particular computer.
In the case of a multi-function peripheral, the user from whom a data transmission is sent is not automatically known. Consequently, multi-function peripherals provide users with the ability to enter their names or electronic mail address in conjunction with the transmission of a scanned document using the digital sending capability. Unfortunately, this can cause problems. In particular, a scheming user may illicitly send documents to another under an assumed name to tamper with the normal operation of a particular organization. Also, users may gain unauthorized access to such equipment to send information.